The goal of the Harvard M.D.-Ph.D. Program (Medical Scientist Training Program) is to train clinician-scientists who will be at the forefront of biomedical research and provide an interface between the most basic biomedical and technical research and its clinical application at the bedside. It is expected that these individuals will comprise a significant proportion of the future medical school faculties and will be able to address problems of disease etiology, pathophysiology and treatment at the most fundamental levels. These general goals are being pursued by selecting for our program the most research oriented and academically promising undergraduates and medical students who demonstrate a serious and long term commitment to academic careers in biomedical research. The M.D.-Ph.D. Program seeks to provide these students with the most thorough and up-to-date medical education and training for research careers in the laboratories and some of best investigators at Harvard and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.